


已经12时

by cccl



Category: wjsn - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccl/pseuds/cccl
Kudos: 4





	已经12时

吴宣仪和金知妍的冷战已经超过了小半天。

李露朵争分夺秒地舔了一口即将融化在她指尖的草莓味冰淇淋，觉得叛逆期的时候装作讨厌草莓味真是无聊的决定，明明还是草莓味的冰淇淋最好吃。她又想，两位年上的姐姐真无聊，难得见面而把时间浪费在冷战上。  
如果她是吴宣仪的话就在保姆车上在金知妍开口之前堵住她的嘴上演成人的激情戏码，摁在座位里的那种。当然这是前几天漫画里看到的情节，借她漫画的夏天风风火火跑过来又支支吾吾地问她看了没有。她知道大约是因为这个情节吧，于是撑着张面瘫脸说，还没看。

吴宣仪真像是大豹子被驯服成了小猫咪，会乖乖趴在金知妍的脚边，散发出的牛奶信息素醇厚又温驯。换言之就是，宣仪姐姐真是不争气啊。  
即便是成熟的女人韵味浓了画了勾人的眼妆却不晓得自己现在还是委委屈屈的。诚然，她骨子里有相当的倔强也不愿意低头，但只是还没到时间吧。

宣仪姐姐，做错了事请早点道歉可怜可怜快哭了的小队长和以为两个人跳脱了调情程度以上的对峙的夏天。车内的气氛实在是压抑，只有李露朵因为识破了真相仍旧没心没肺地舔着冰淇淋。  
人生苦短，及时行乐，天这么热冰淇淋还是要吃的。如果让冰淇淋融化在手里才是对不起冰淇淋之神。所以也别管车内此时凄凄惨惨戚戚的气氛和连忧愁得连奶茶都没心情喝的吴宣仪，后者倒不一定。

她的气定神闲保持到了睡觉之前，在吴宣仪被赶出来睡沙发的时候意识到了事态的严重性。  
但李露朵想，她能干什么，是的她不能干什么，于是便打着哈欠去房间打游戏了。留下客厅里的吴宣仪和夏天大眼瞪小眼。这个如今难得到韩国的姐姐把自己“嗖”地缩进了被子里，似乎是觉得有点儿丢脸吧。但金知妍都发话了，她不好意思蹭到别人房间再惹对方生气。

金知妍给自己倒了杯牛奶，这是她的睡前习惯。从沙发后面绕过，整个客厅都相当的安静，至少成员都躲到自己房间了。她当然知道那些个平时看热闹不嫌事大的成员们今天为什么避之不及。牛奶温热又醇厚的触感贴在她的唇边，将内心也融化得柔软了些，尤其是吴宣仪紧贴着沙发背的那边，微微蜷缩着身子，手机屏幕亮起来的光迅速暗了下去。

客厅里散发着奶香，牛奶醇厚的气味远不止她手里那杯能够达到的，非要说的话，更像是海浪，一层一层地朝着金知妍拍打。  
她把杯子放在茶几上，绕过去看吴宣仪。背对她的人终于转过头来，还挂着眼泪的Alpha看是自己的Omega反而重新背过身去，搭在沙发外的腿也缩了回来，看起来可怜兮兮的。

“宣仪”，高傲的Omega终于这么说，像柔软又甜美的樱桃蛋糕，从中间软塌下来。  
然后她跨身坐到吴宣仪身上，故意去蹭对方已经撑着裤子的腺体。原本还在被发情期失去安全感所困的Alpha立刻“唔”了一声，急喘了一声，挂着的眼泪滑到了下巴。肿大的腺体隔着睡裤顶到了Omega的后穴，坐在上面的人挪了挪身子。

“干嘛不理我？”  
换做平时吴宣仪也绝不会轻易把这些话问出口，所以她们通常会冷战，最严重的一次大约持续了半个月。然后她回到了国内参加比赛，软磨硬泡从工作人员那借来手机躲在更衣室里面浏览最近的消息，点进和金知妍的通话却没有新信息。有点赌气成分地打算把手机还给工作人员，结果心不在焉地刷了两下微博就看到金知妍在她的部分叫“宣仪呀”。

当下金知妍却没有言语。她的眉眼冷淡，气质疏离，颇有刻薄的冷美人观感，只是现在被情欲从冷白色的皮肤修饰了成了淡粉，像是含着骨朵的花现在彻底打开了，急等着她采撷。金知妍只是俯身去亲吻对方，边吻边咬，留下了一个较深的齿印。吴宣仪不知何时已经把手抚向了对方的后脑勺，她刚哭过而红肿着的眼皮显出了些弱气，又因为愈发瘦了，纤细的腰身被人缠着更加脆弱的样子。她甚至没有马上止住哭泣。  
Omega的手握住了在睡裤里的腺体，将它从里面释放出来。她自己后颈的腺体也肿胀得厉害，樱桃味的信息素围绕着她们打转，是最优良的催情剂。果不其然Alpha拥着她的抽泣变成了眼角发红，当然坐在她上面的人也好不到哪去。

因为戳着Omega的腺体对她来说实在太大了，进入甬道一点她就想夹住腿，不得不退出来。金知妍咬了咬唇，松开时煞白的唇瓣又恢复了红润，然后变得更加殷红。她的脖子、耳尖和脸上都爬上了粉红色。再度尝试时，她从跪坐的姿势摇晃着腰身，腺体浅浅地被吞入了一点，就不得不停下来喘气，汗液濡湿了头发，蝴蝶骨中间凹入的部分残留着那些湿润。  
浓烈的樱桃味中，Omega摇晃着身躯，比起妖艳来说是如初次坠入情网的清纯，而比起安全感来说是永远攀附在悬崖边上的摇摇欲坠。  
她永远无法因为金知妍获取安全感，她们从对方身上汲取着什么，既小心翼翼的如履薄冰，又只能攀附着对方。

吴宣仪在对方的眼里看见了自己，那有些狭长的眼尾，天生就不像是什么好女人的好皮囊，她只要多看几眼就会被勾走了神志。她们又没有确定什么恋爱关系，可在发情期的时候身边没有金知妍她就会空虚得想哭。  
直接哭出来是第一次。事已至此，再被对方窥见她的那些欲望又如何呢？

金知妍仰起了自己的脖颈，脆弱的、粉红色和青色的经络相交着。如果她是吸血鬼的话定然要咬上去。  
“知妍”，她喏喏着，抬起身子将对方压在身下。

她的腺体还有半端正顶着Omega，做这个动作时也没有退出，反而深入了些，引得对方扭了扭腰，本能地想往后退，但是甬道地包裹着腺体发出了滋滋的水声，丝毫没有想要松开的意思。Alpha主动退出来了点，让对方“嘶”了一声，腺体从里面缓缓退出，然后体液填充了空虚出来的部分，Omega不自觉地迎合、用双腿缠着对方的腰部磨蹭着，偏过去的脖颈因为瘦削的缘故有一条笔直的凸起。  
吴宣仪伸手摸了摸金知妍后颈的腺体，那儿正发着热、滚烫着。她又按压了两下，更多的樱桃味流连在空气中。信息素和本人简直太像了，金知妍就是殷红的亟待她采撷的果实。

有了先前的一些扩充，退出去后再次进入就简单了许多。  
“宣仪，太大了”，她听见身下的人这么说。觉得自己是被露骨地勾引了，毕竟对方丝毫没有抗拒的意思。脸上不由自主烫了起来，以至于腺体前段充血更加肿胀了。

太难受了，这个不上不下的状态对于她和金知妍来说。  
于是第二次的进入显得粗鲁了许多，可以算得上是粗暴。Omega的腿前一秒还挂在她身上磨蹭，下一刻就在冲撞中几乎要滑下来。她的腿攀附着Alpha，腰和屁股都是悬空的，然后腺体就笔直地挤进来，紧实的内部被迫向两边分开。

吴宣仪的汗水在鼻尖摇摇欲坠，她低着声说“放松一点”。  
金知妍的目光没有焦点，在进入到一半的时候就被顶得意识模糊，但那个东西显然没打算放过她。吸了吸鼻子，她溢出的生理性泪水被对方温柔吻去。但是下一刻粗鲁到近乎粗暴的动作几乎要将Omega捅穿。她太瘦了，身形娇小，Alpha的腺体整个埋入对于她来说总归是疼痛大于快感的。

金知妍的身体微微抽搐着，随着身上人的动作摇晃。她咬着下唇发出了呜咽般的呻吟，双腿忍不住磨蹭着吴宣仪。而本人没有意识到这是最好的调情方式。所以腺体停留在最深处之后，吴宣仪也觉得非常折磨地在对方肩头深深喘气，觉得无论如何都还是憋着股欲望没有完全释放。刚哭过不久的红肿眼皮蹭了蹭不知何时已经被扒到领口的衣服，她的手摸进了Omega的衣领里。  
身下的人腰很细，很软，软得像是没有骨头。边继续抽动着腺体，边揉着对方的腰。只是进入的时候，Omega的肚子会被她的腺体顶得鼓起来些，然后退出则是恢复了平坦的状态。

Omega纤细又脆弱，高傲又麻烦。让人既想要好好疼爱，又想要彻底将她贯彻。那份冰冷会炙热起来，眼底的高傲像宝石一样碎裂。  
她鼻尖的汗滴落下来，落在金知妍的胸口，眼泪也是。

“宣仪......你可以不需要忍着。”  
金知妍忽然说，她的声音染上了情欲，同海妖的咒语一样。

或许金知妍知道她在最后一刻想要退出而逃离吧。  
再这样下去真的会把她折断的，吴宣仪想。

她炙热的，从以前开始就怀着炙热的情感。  
记得金知妍第一次和她做的时候，吴宣仪刚刚分化，那也是她唯二两次因为发情期哭的状况。金知妍吻她的眼泪，然后把手伸向她的腺体说，做吧。

于是在韩国的时候，每次到发情期在她被巨大的空虚感填充之前都会跑到金知妍的房间，进入到Omega的体内。金知妍是冷的，只有内里是热的，她看着被自己弄得滚烫炙热乱七八糟的Omega，发情期间的不安才会稍稍消退。  
其实是太喜欢了。

吴宣仪把头埋在金知妍的肩膀，最后的顶撞让Omega被迫向后仰着头承受。Alpha将滑落的双腿重新捞到自己身上，放在肩膀上将对方身体折叠成一定的角度，直至完全贯穿了她。  
金知妍发出了又甜又腻的声音，樱桃蛋糕顶端的樱桃一样，吴宣仪就像叼着那颗樱桃，然后把它吞食下肚。  
分泌出来的液体又被顶撞回去，成结后她们完成了个永久性标记。

金知妍不停地喘着气，腺体从体内拔出后还是颤抖着，敏感的身体粉红色迟迟没有退去。

吴宣仪搂抱着她，也没有被拒绝，只软软地窝进了对方的怀里，全然没有白天难以接近的样子了。  
“所以为什么要生我的气呢？”  
她想了想，还是问道。  
“我听说你在公司年会上亲了别的Omega。”  
金知妍扫了她一眼就侧过身去，只不过还是躺在吴宣仪的身上，只是换了个姿势罢了。

“只是玩游戏输了”，吴宣仪不明所以地眨了眨眼，但旋即好像体悟到什么，“跟对方是不是Omega没有关系”。  
“更何况我只喜欢金知妍”，她说。


End file.
